


When I Met You

by running_out



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_out/pseuds/running_out
Summary: Today just was not her day. Dawn Summers really didn’t think it would be because some idiotic teenage witch had watched Harry Potter and gotten ideas. As an official Sunnydale Survivor, weirder things had happened but come on. Currently, she was being sucked into a swirling Vortex of Doom ™ and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it.  At least she had her go bag with her.An older, hardened Dawn Summers gets pulled into an alternate universe rife with gangsters.
Relationships: Dawn Summers/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written any fanficiton but here we go. Recently fell in love with the show Peaky Blinders and this is what's coming out of it. 
> 
> Idk why but my formatting is all screwed up. I'm trying to make it as easy to read as possible. Any pointers, hmu. 
> 
> As always, please do not post my work anywhere else. If you do see it somewhere else, please let me know as it will only be posted on here by me.

At twenty-two, Dawn Summers was a jaded survivor. She wouldn’t ever call herself a warrior- that was reserved for people like Buffy or Xander. They had been called to fight by divine and ancient powers. Dawn went into fights with her eyes wide open, knowing that she might not come back in one piece, if at all, not because she wanted to fight but because if she didn’t she would likely die anyway. So, she struggled, and she clawed, and she survived. Giles wasn’t too happy with her methods, considering them “uncivilized” at best, and “mercenary” at worst. She didn’t care though. All she was concerned about was making sure that she and their people made it out alive. 

Buffy would have been disgusted with her, too, she thought at times. But Buffy’s not here. She died. And this time there was no bringing her back. With the Scoobies flung far and wide across the globe, Dawn had been with Giles, and, occasionally, Spike. The former was so busy grieving his Slayer that he often forgot that Dawn was even there, and the latter . . . Spike was simultaneously worse and better. He’d be gone for months on end, once almost a year. Now that she was an adult, she saw him even less. When he was there, he swung wildly between treating her like she was the same bratty fourteen year old that he had met and dubbed ‘Niblett’, and the next day he was a drill sergeant hell bent on teaching her everything he knew about fighting. He was merciless. She often came away from their sessions covered in bruises, and blood. Once, he even ended up breaking her right arm. It was then they discovered that while she didn’t have the full cadre of Slayer abilities, she healed a bit quicker, had better reflexes, and was stronger than an average human. She was nowhere near a vamp or a demon but she could take on a full grown, strong, man with some effort. It was a good thing, too. At 5’9”, long limbed, and on the wiry side of slender, she made for an enticing target. She was often singled out during fights because the fuglies could tell she wasn’t a slayer. It just made it easier for her to surprise them enough to be able to kill them. 

Dawn was tired. Spike had been in town for the last week, and he had pretty much used her as a punching bag. Apparently, she needed to brush up on her Sanshou. She was good but she wasn’t William the Bloody good. Against a normal human, she would probably wipe the floor with them but with a vamp who had been fighting in the Boxer Rebellion as her opponent, well. Bruises built character, right? Right. As she slogged down the sidewalk, she could tell that she was getting looks from the few people who were out. She didn’t blame them- Spike had gotten in some really good headshots. She could feel the throbbing in her cheek and left eye, so she was pretty sure she had some nice bruising. 

' Annnddd here they come. Well meaning, concerned citizens who think that I’m a domestic abuse victim.' Dawn thought to herself. 

“Miss? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?” The woman looked genuinely worried. She kind of reminded her of her mom, with soft blonde curls, and laugh lines around her eyes.

Dawn felt her irritation fade. It had been a long time since she had thought about her mom. 

“I’m good, thank you. I’m a competitive MMA fighter.” It was the easiest lie to explain the constant injuries she received but the woman didn’t look convinced. “Here,” Dawn pulled out an only slightly illegal membership card to a private local martial arts club, “This is where I train. I promise I’m not being abused.” She laughed, “Well, not involuntarily, anyway.” She could see the tension leaving the woman, who gave a slightly surprised laugh. 

“Oh, thank god! I was so worried! You know that you’re bruised all to hell, right?” 

“Oh yes. I can definitely feel it. I’m not looking forward to tomorrow. Thank you for your concern, though.” Dawn was sincere in this; it had been a long time since anyone had cared about her well-being. She knew Spike had an affection for her, but it was hard to feel like it when she only saw him once or twice a year anymore. 

“Okay, well, I hope that you feel better soon!” And the woman was gone, taking the bit of warm that Dawn had felt welling inside of herself at her concern. It was just her again.


End file.
